


The Finer Things

by dirtyclaws



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character(s), Questionable Gardening, Roses, Tentacles, Torture, sort of, this is so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyclaws/pseuds/dirtyclaws
Summary: Rire convinces Cain to try human steak.





	The Finer Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nschimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nschimm/gifts).



Rire lounged on a chair, sipping tea from a delicate porcelain cup he'd found in his latest toy's home. Usually he'd use his own, but this had been a rather unique find. It had thin gold etched into the smooth white surface, depicting a snake on the side. He'd keep it after finishing this one off. 

Rire turned his attention back onto the cowering person before him. God. They were boring as could be. A college student, looking to drink at a café that had more class than their pathetic life would ever have. Rire took another sip from his tea before setting it aside and pulling his phone out. His toy looked up at him, whimpering and afraid, and he arched an eyebrow. Flinching, they looked down again, and Rire rolled his eyes. The only thing keeping this unsufferable creature alive was the potential of Cain enjoying it. That, and their excellent taste in tea cups. 

Rire dialed Cain's number, and after a few rings Cain answered. "Hello love."

"I have a mortal here who is... unspeakably boring." Rire sneered at the creature's obvious fear as he spoke. "Would you like a turn? I've no more interest in them, so if you don't want them..."

The mortal's eyes widened and they immediately began pleading. "P-please I'll do anything, just p-please D-don't kill m-"

Rire pulled his foot back and smashed it into the mortal's teeth, effectively shutting them up. They squeaked and cried out, clutching their nose as blood poured out. On the other end of the call, Cain chuckled.

"A bit pathetic, are they? You do have a preference for the snarky ones." Rire rolled his eyes again, suppressing a groan at his boyfriend's antics.

"It's the only reason I'm dating you." Cain laughed louder at Rire's words, causing Rire to grin softly. He enjoyed that sound, even though he'd never admit it to Cain.

"No need to get testy, darling. I'll be there soon." With that, Cain hung up, and Rire tucked the phone back into his pocket. He lowered his sunglasses, glaring down at the mortal who was now covered in a moderate amount of blood. "Go get yourself cleaned up. We're having company tonight." Without waiting for a second, the mortal turned and fled down the hall to the bathroom. 

Finishing his tea, Rire stood and walked to the mortal's kitchen, gently laying the teacup at the bottom of the sink. He began pulling things out of the fridge and pantry for dinner. Potatoes. A bottle of demon wine he'd brought with him. Vegetables for salad. Various seasonings. Beef steak. Normally, he wouldn't have cared about the kind of steak. But beef was Cain's favorite, and since the stubborn angel also refused to try human steak, beef would be good enough.

He heard the mortal walking down the hall as he chopped potatoes, slicing them into chunks for boiling. They leaned on the wall, trying to feign normalcy and relaxation. It was such a mortal thing to do that Rire had to smile, shaking his head as he chopped. Mortals loved to think they were original and unique, but in reality? They were a dime a dozen.

Taking his smile as a good thing. the mortal feigned a little laugh. "It's odd, ya know. Seeing a demon... cook and... stuff...." They trailed off as he arched an eyebrow, smile slipping from his face. Another classic mortal response. But this time, he couldn't even find it amusing. Finishing the potatoes, he turned and faced them. 

"You are extremely lucky that my boyfriend wants a chance to play with you," Rire remarked coldly, removing his sunglasses to stare them down. The mortal shrank, involuntarily taking a step back. After a few moments, they found their voice again, albeit barely.

"Your b-boyfriend?" 

Rire rolled his eyes but answered it. "Cain. As in Cain and Abel, from the Bible. He murdered his brother and enjoyed it, and he'll do the same to you my dear." Rire grinned at the mortal, who was now backing up rapidly and looked on the verge of tears. Before Rire could say anything more, a pair of hands wrapped themselves around his waist. 

"Here you are, just spilling all my dirty little secrets." Cain kissed Rire's neck gently, and Rire turned his head to kiss him briefly before pushing him away. "Don't wrinkle my clothes, angel. This is my good shirt, after all." 

Cain glanced down at the pan over Rire's shoulder, watching one of the steaks cook. "Beef, right?" His voice was muffled by Rire's shoulder as Cain kissed it affectionately.

"Of course." Rire pushed again slightly. "Now, I'd like to get the cooking done."

Cain smirked and finally backed away a little, but kept one arm slug around Rire's waist. "And who would this be?" He eyed the shaking mortal, who squeaked as Cain looked at her.

Rire sighed at the pathetic sound. "I told you. They're boring." 

"Give them a chance." Cain curled a finger at the mortal, urging them closer. "Sit at the table. Dinner is almost ready." The mortal obeyed hurriedly, nearly knocking over a chair.

Rire made himself another cup of tea while Cain set the table, laying down forks in front of three plates. He handed Cain the bottle of demon wine from the pantry and Cain made a sound of delight. "You do know me so well."

After serving out food, he sat at the table, idly sipping his tea and eating. Cain did the same with his wine, all while the mortal stared at their plate of peas. mashed potatoes, and steak.

"I'm not eating this." The statement shocked Rire so much he almost dropped his fork. After a few moments, he swallowed his food and laid it down. Cain briefly glanced up before continuing to eat, watching the scene with a lazy curiosity. 

"Hmm?" Rire clasped his hands in front of him, resting his wrists on the table.

"I never buy steak. I don't know where you got this, or what it is, but I'm not eating it!" The mortal stared furiously at him, and Rire had to admit it: he was surprised. The mortal had never shown this kind of ferocity or temper. Granted, it had only been a few days, but even so it was surprising.

"I must admit you were right." Rire glanced at Cain, and Cain took a sip of his wine before speaking again. "They are unspeakably boring."

A second later the mortal gasped, raising their hand to study it. As the mortal whimpered a rose slowly spouted out of their wrist and bloomed. The plant began winding up their arm, and they desperately tried to pull it out, crying out in pain.

"Don't do that lovey. You'll tear your own veins out," Cain said, taking another drink of his wine. Rire leaned back, content to watch the scene with his tea for now. 

"S-stop!" The mortal cried out in pain again as the rose vine reached their shoulder and twisted around it. 

Cain rolled his eyes. "You're not in a position to make those kinds of demands. A classic mortal mistake." He turned to Rire. "You like human steak, right dear? I imagine it's even better with fresh meat."

The mortal's eyes widened and they turned away to run. Sighing, Cain flicked his wrist, and the rose vine burst through the mortal's flesh. With renewed screams the mortal fell, shaking and crying on the floor.

Rire scoffed and reached out with his tentacles, fastening them around the mortal's ankles and flipping them over. Cain walked over and crouched, running his finger under the mortal's chin. He tsked and slapped the mortal's face lightly. "You are so typically human. To be afraid and in pain is merely to be alive. But this pathetic display?" He stroked the rose blooming out of their shoulder. "That is too damn human." 

Cain stood up and nodded to Rire. "Will you cook me a nice steak love? I've never tried human, after all." With a smile, Rire nodded, giving his boyfriend a peck on the cheek as he passed Rire to wait in the kitchen. 

Rice turned back to the mortal, kneeling as his tentacles pulled them closer. The mortal started whimpering and even crying. Rire sighed, shaking his head in disgust before putting on a pair of black leather gloves from his pocket. After making sure they were on well, he reached up for a steak knife and plunged it into the mortal's thigh. 

They screamed, trying to reach down for the knife until Rire's tentacles wrapped around their hands and pulled them down. They screamed louder as Rire cut sideways, carving out a chunk of flesh the size of a baseball. He'd long since learned that the thighs were the best part of a human, fatty and tender. After a few more seconds of cutting he pulled the chunk. Blood and small bits of viscera dripped from it. Rire patted the mortal's cheek with his bloodstained glove, leaving smeared blood on their cheek. "You can stay here for a little bit." 

Rire went into the kitchen, dropped the meat off in the sink. Cain was leaning against it, another glass of wine in his hand. "I'll never understand how you were once one of these things," Rire said with disgust, rinsing off both the meat and his gloves. Cain laughed, draining his wine glass and setting it on the counter before sliding a hand around Rire's hip. "Don't worry love, I've moved onto finer things than crying in a corner since then."

Rire rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics. He picked up a kitchen knife and started to trim the skin off, cutting the meat into two steaks. Cain's head rested on his shoulder as he worked, his hands still wrapped around Rire's waist.

After a bit more cutting and some seasoning, Rire shook Cain off and began actually cooking. The sound and smell of meat filled the house, and from the next room Rire heard the mortal crying. Cain rolled his eyes and pecked Rire on the cheek. "I'll take care of it." Cain walked back into the dining room, and Rire heard the mortal screaming. Rire continued cooking, and by the time Cain returned the meat was done. 

Rire pulled it from the stove, heading into the dining room to serve it on plates. The mortal's body was grotesquely bent. Blood painted the floor around them, and a single rose was blooming from their mouth. Rire sighed. "Really? All over the floor?" 

Cain scoffed. "You'll just get an underling to clean it up." He poured himself and Rire a glass of wine. Rire frowned at it, and Cain took notice.

"Come on, love. It's one glass of wine. I'll make sure you're okay after." Cain couldn't resist the tiny smirk that appeared on his lips. Rire was absolutely awful at handling his alcohol. 

Rire sighed and relented. "Fine. Now sit down and let me serve these before they get cold." He slid the steaks onto their plates, setting the now empty pan in the middle of the table and taking his seat at the end. He watched Cain slice his steak and take a bite. Cain smiled and nodded to Rire.

"It tastes excellent love. You have wonderful taste."


End file.
